413 The Sword in the Stone, Additional Scenes
by AudiRox
Summary: Arthur/Gwen-centric within "The Sword in the Stone, Part 2". Additional scenes I've written to make up for the lack of good story-telling, especially in regards to Arthur/Gwen.


**Author's Note: **Arthur/Gwen-centric within "**The Sword in the Stone, Part 2**". Additional scenes I've written to make up for the lack of good story-telling, especially in regards to Arthur/Gwen. IMPORTANT: Recollection of scenes from 4.13 is necessary to follow this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

**The Sword in the Stone (4.13), Additional Scenes** – by AudiRox

"Arthur," she says as she looks at the back of his chainmail-clad broad shoulders.

He turns away from his magnificent sword and around to meet her.

"If anything happens to us, I want you to know," she begins.

"Guinevere," he tries to cut in.

"I understand why you can't forgive me. But I never once stopped loving you."

Arthur's expression softens. His demeanor is much different from earlier when he coldly let her know that all they once shared is no more.

"Never once," she finishes as Arthur tries to process her words. With just one more glance, she walks past him and tries to leave.

He turns around. "Guinevere," he softly says making the woman stop but does not prompt her to turn around.

A moment of silence passes. "Look at me," he softly commands.

Hesitantly, holding back her need to cry, Gwen turns around to meet Arthur as he steps closer to her.

"What I said before to you, I did not mean it."

"You do not have to explain," she says as she had scores more throughout their lives.

"I do," he insists. "I've thought about no one else," he admits. "I…" he pauses.

Guinevere silently observes.

"I do not care anymore. I cannot explain what happened."

"Nor can I," says Gwen.

"But I do not care. A world without you, Guinevere," he struggles to even contemplate. "I just cannot imagine my life… without you."

Gwen sighs. "I will always be here. For you," she smiles genuinely as Arthur hopefully looks on. "But not the way we had hoped."

"What do you mean?" asks a confused Arthur. "I told you, I do not care. I love you, Guinevere, and that is all that matters."

"But the betrayal happened," she painfully admits. "I do not know how it happened." After a pause, she continues, "I would never do anything to hurt you, Arthur. But I cannot forgive myself - and for that reason, we cannot be together."

With these words, Gwen takes her leave.

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" they shout as Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Tristan and Isolde burst into the throne room with their swords held high. The scene inside leaves them surprised.

"Welcome, dear brother," says Morgana as she sits comfortably on the throne. "It has been far too long." She stands up as Helios keenly watches their enemy. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Arthur takes in the image of his half-sister only a few feet in front of him.

Morgana notices the others behind him, "Merlin," she smiles. "Good to see you again," she mocks.

"I wish I could say the same," says Merlin.

"Ah and there she is," Morgana snarks as she sees her once beloved friend, Guinevere. "You're still alive and well, I see. You look lovely, Gwen, as usual."

Gwen isn't amused.

Morgana takes a moment to look at her from top to bottom, and then she subtly looks at Arthur and smiles back at Gwen, "Did you like the bracelet I sent you?"

Everyone, especially Gwen, Arthur and Merlin are confused.

"Bracelet?" asks Gwen.

Morgana fakes a subtle gasp, "Did Lancelot not tell you that it was a gift from me?"

Gwen's expression turns to horror. "What?"

Morgana sighs and looks at Arthur, "It really is difficult to trust people these days."

Arthur looks back at Guinevere and then at Merlin, who is now completely aware of how things unfolded back then before his dear friend was banished from the city.

Realizing that her actions had something to do with Morgana, a furious Gwen tries to step forward as she shouts, "You!" But Isolde, being calmer and somewhat unaware of the situation, holds her back.

"Now, now," says the woman in black. "It was a gift from an old friend." She takes a moment and admits, "Of course, it was enchanted, but it was a gift none the less." Morgana smiles, "Do I not get a _thank you_?"

Processing was always much slower for Arthur. Even now, with so much proof of how evil Morgana had become, he is not completely attuned to the magnitude of her capabilities. He looks back at Gwen, and then back at his half-sister. He walks up to her as he slides his sword back in its holder, and stands only two feet away, "What happened to you, Morgana?"

* * *

It had been a brutal and long fight, but Camelot was once more in the hands of Arthur Pendragon. Seeing Isolde die in the arms of her beloved Tristan had made Arthur realize that without love, he cannot be the great ruler Camelot deserves.

"Arthur!" shouts Merlin as he sees his master walk down the hallway.

"Not now, Merlin," says the king, who seems to be in a hurry.

"There's much to do, sire!" says Merlin.

Arthur turns, "Yes, I agree, and it will all come together. But there's something I need to attend to straight away."

"What is it?"

Arthur stops and turns. He wonders if he should confide in Merlin and so he sighs. "I need to find that bracelet."

"The bracelet?" asks Merlin. "Gwen said she threw it away in the cell. That was a long time ago, Arthur. There's no way we would be able to find it in there now."

"Then there is absolutely no way she would agree to marry me. The bracelet is proof that she was not acting of her on accord."

"Proof?" asks Merlin. "What more proof do you need? Morgana admitted her part in it."

"It's not for me, Merlin. It's for Guinevere." Arthur sighs.

Merlin looks down, as he himself is guilty of not thinking the best of his dear friend.

"She went on for many moons believing she had done something so wrong. Preparing herself for the worst. She was banished from the only place she called home."

"Well, that was your fault," Merlin tries to joke.

Arthur looks down at his hand, and Merlin sees his master holding the ring he found in the forest. The ring he gave Guinevere.

"I need to find that bracelet, Merlin. And then I need for Gaius to examine it and explain to Guinevere that it was in fact enchanted. I need for her to believe her innocence. Only then will she marry me."

Merlin nods. And then he quickly starts to walk away.

Arthur is, as always, confused by his servant's actions. "What on earth are you doing now?" he asks loudly.

"I'm going to help you find it," Merlin shouts back as he continues down the hallway. "Aren't you coming?"

Arthur takes a moment and smiles before he follows his friend.

_The end._

**End notes:** Just a couple of scenes I wish were in the actual episode. I felt the need to write this as it was really starting to bother me. The way in which they handled the whole betrayal was just poorly done. As for the true nature of Gwen's actions on the TV series, I highly doubt we'll hear about the bracelet again.

Your feedback, as always, will be appreciated.


End file.
